


Bowled Over

by Suzy2shy



Series: SuzylovesLister [2]
Category: Gentleman Jack
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian sex fingering, NSFW, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzy2shy/pseuds/Suzy2shy
Summary: Anne Lister shows Ann Walker who is in charge in the bedroom, she also introduces her to something new.





	1. Madam Lister teaches Ann Walker a lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. I have played with the timeline in terms of when bowling balls with 3 holes were invented. I know it's after Anne Lister had passed away but I liked the title and the memories it evoked.  
I thought of doing it as modern day but decided to keep it in Anne Listers time.  
Hope you enjoy.  
Please feel free to leave any comments or just say hi x

  
Ann Walker had been commanded by Anne Lister not to move and she hadn't. It was like her arms and legs responded immediately to her wife's command. She was naked and on all fours on their bed. They had been making love for over an hour and Anne had slowly been fucking her from behind when she pulled her fingers out of Ann's wet pussy and got off their bed.

Ann moaned in protest and watched as her wife went to the drawer were they kept their 'bedroom things' and pulled the bottle of oil they used when Anne was feeling adventurous or trying something new. Ann looked at the smirk on her wife's face and knew she was in a dirty mood. She looked down and could see her arousal coating her thighs and thatch of hair. Why did Anne think she needed more lubrication when it was obvious she was already sopping wet? She watched her wife as she made her way back to the bed and knelt behind her.

Anne kissed her lower back and slowly stroked her bottom. She reached forward and grabbed a breast and firmly tweaked the nipple. "You have been a good girl for waiting so patiently" she told her. Ann knew she had had no choice but to wait. She had on one occasion not been such a good girl and had not been so patient. Ann had paid the price. She had learned that day how sadistic her wife could be and had learned her lesson, to obey her.

It had been a few months previous and again Anne had commanded her not to move but she was in a mischievous mood and really what harm could come of it. Ann sat up on the bed and smacked Anne's bottom as she walked past to get something from their bedroom drawer. Anne looked at her in surprise before breaking into a cruel smile.

Anne grabbed Ann's face and held it firmly so she had no choice but to look into her eyes. "Oh dear Miss Walker I do believe someone has forgotten their place and needs to be reminded just who is in charge". Ann felt a throb between her legs and was instantly needing release. Her husband was so handsome and it turned her on even more staring into her beautiful brown eyes. She was mesmerising and Ann got lost in her eyes and looking at her hands, she knew exactly what her Pony could do with those hands.

Anne got back on the bed and roughly pinned Ann down with her weight on top of her. She grabbed both of Ann's hands and held them above her head gripping them in one of her own. Anne's other hand moved down her wife's body pinching and roughly stroking her.

"You will address me as Madam Lister from now on do you understand? Ann could only nod her head in response, her mouth was dry and the rest of her body was tingling with arousal.

All the while Anne's penetrating brown eyes bore into her own and Ann couldn't look away, she felt like she was pinned there. Anne's hand made its way to her hip and she roughly grabbed it and pulled her wife closer to her. Her wife leaned over and began to bite and suck at Ann's neck, Ann was moaning now she was so turned on. She knew Anne was teasing her but she needed her to stop and fuck her. The young woman began bucking under Anne and tried to get any kind of friction but Anne leaned over and whispered into her ear. "It's not going to be that easy". She kissed up Ann's ear and then slowly sucked on her ear lobe. This always turned her on and Ann moaned louder.  
  
"Please Anne I am going to explode if you don't fuck me soon, I need your fingers in me now!" Ann tried her to put on her most needy voice. Anne never denied her anything especially when it came to the bedroom and she was hoping she had won her round.

Anne got off her and sat on the end of the bed. She bent down and picked up Ann's drawers and went behind Ann wiping her dripping wet pussy with them. Ann watched her wondering what on earth she was doing. Anne put the soiled drawers near her mouth and told her to open up and suck her juices off the sopping wet drawers. "If you don't I will just keep bringing you to the brink of orgasm but I won't allow you to cum. The moment I can't hear you sucking on those drawers I will stop touching you".

Ann looked at her wife and then at the soiled drawers. It was naughty and she had no idea where her wife got such ideas from. Without breaking eye contact she opened her mouth and allowed her wife to put them in. This was so degrading and dirty and oh actually pleasurable. Her pussy throbbed as she started to suck her own pussy juices from her drawers. The cotton was soft in her mouth and she could feel how soaked through with her juices they were, there was a subtle taste of her arousal that filled her mouth. This is how she tastes to Anne. Looking in the mirror Miss Walker could see her naked body with her drawers hanging out of her mouth.It was positively indecent and she felt a fire ignite between her legs.

Anne watched her and a gleam appeared in her eye. Her pussy needed urgent attention now and was throbbing so hard it felt painful. Never before had she felt so dominant over her wife and she loved how submissive Ann was.

"Spread your legs for me Adney". Ann did as instructed and hoped Anne was finally going to fuck her. Anne slowly ran her fingers down Ann's trembling body until she reached the mound between her legs. She gazed at her wife and knew the release she sought. Ann felt Anne's hand go lower but before she could get excited at being fucked Anne began to spank her pussy. She didn't do it hard like on her bottom, oh it was so pleasurable. They could both hear the squelching noises emanating from Anns pussy and it drove both women wild with desire.

"Please Anne this is unbearable I really need you to fuck me now" she was getting desperate . Ann looked at the other woman with the sweetest smile she could manage in her heated state. Anne could never resist this smile and she always got whatever she desired when she flashed it at her wife.

Anne gripped her mouth and sneered at her. " You are going to learn a lesson about who is in charge and you haven't learned it yet but you will. Clearly you will have to learn the hard way. Don't move." Ann meekly nodded at her wife, her body was going to burn up if she didn't get her sweet release soon.

Anne kissed her down her body and settled between her legs. Ann's body lit up when Anne slowly licked her pussy. Her body responded to Anne's touch and every inch of her felt like she was on fire. Unfortunately for Ann she forgot the command not to move and grabbed hold of Anne's hair in her excitable state pushing the older woman into her. Immediately Anne stopped pleasuring her.

Anne pulled Ann to the edge of the bed and put her over her knee so she was dangling like a rag doll. There was a full length mirror opposite the bed and she could see how this all looked, it was so naughty. She watched in the mirror as Anne lifted her hand. Thwack! A jolt of pleasurable pain exploded across her bottom cheek. Anne struck her again. Ann could see her bottom cheeks turn a bright pink colour. Her core ached and she was growing more desperate for release.

Anne had been watching Ann's face in the mirror and enjoyed the pleasure and eagerness she saw there.She loved and craved control and the dominance, she felt was really turning her on. She looked at Ann her face all red and sweaty and thought her Little One looked adorable. Not that she would let that sway her.

"Now Miss Walker I am going to strike you and I want you to inform me who is in charge". Ann knew the answer of course and really hoped Anne would show pity on her and take her soon.

Thwack! Ann managed to say "You are in charge of me and us, I follow your directions always". Anne found herself getting more turned on when Ann promised to obey her at all times. Each strike was followed by a new declaration of submission by Ann and it was driving Anne into a frenzy.

"Please Madam Lister I am really sorry for my misbehaviour and beg of you to take pity on me".

Anne didn't think she could hold off any longer and decided to take pity on her wife. She plunged 2 fingers in up to her knuckles and moaned at the wetness there. Madam Lister pushed her fingers in again and again, both women were panting and moaning loudly. Anne curled her fingers together and stroked the inner wall, as expected her wife orgasmed soon after. Miss Walker lay there panting and gazing at the other woman, fuck how did she do it to her every time? All of her body was tingling and flush with pleasure.

The older woman stroked her cheek and then down her silky smooth body. Goosebumps flared every place she touched. "You know Adney I hope you have learned your lesson. I wouldn't want a repeat of that lesson if I were you, next time I would leave you for longer in a desperate state and wouldn't allow you a release.

Miss Walker gazed at her wife and blushed. "I have learned my lesson Madam Lister and have been corrected, this will not happen again."


	2. Anne Lister goes bowling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann Walker is educated in the bedroom again by Anne Lister

Ann realised Anne had spoken to her but she hadn't heard her. "I'm sorry my love could you repeat that". Anne gave her a disapproving look and slowly stroked her inner thigh then pinched her ." I don't expect to repeat myself so listen the first time I tell you. I have realised that I haven't fully taken you and today I intend to rectify that and honour all of you". Her wife's voice was soft and silky and Ann felt a shiver of arousal shoot through her.

Ann looked at the older woman and couldn't imagine what Anne meant, she had spent hours caressing, licking and fucking her, surely there wasn't a part of her left that hadn't been explored.Some of the positions Anne had had her in made the younger woman blush, they were positively indecent. 

Obviously Miss Walker knew from experience that her wife constantly surprised her and in turn constantly pleased her so again it begged the question which part of her did Anne feel she hadn't taken? 

Since being with Anne her once tight pussy hole had been stretched so that she was now able to accommodate 3 of her wife's long fingers with ease. The first time Anne had fucked her with 3 fingers it had felt uncomfortable and Ann had commented it felt like she was being fucked by a baby rhino.

Only recently Anne had placed gentle kisses and caresses all over her body and then down one leg whilst stroking the other. When she got to her foot Anne had kissed each toe but then on reaching Ann's big toe had put it in her mouth and began sucking and licking. Ann couldn't believe how pleasurable it was and her entire body had tingled. She had never looked at her toes in the same way, only her wife would know how erotic sucking on her toe would be.

Before that her wife had introduced her to being restrained using her navy cravat she wore on their wedding day, it had been tied round her wrists and Anne wouldn't allow her to move her arms down from above her head. It was very exciting and felt naughty. She was completely at her wife's mercy and it added an extra thrill for Ann. The silk garment had also been used a few times to gently choke Ann, applying pressure to her throat when on the brink of an orgasm. Of course Anne had also gripped Ann around the throat with her bare hand and slightly squeezed but the cravat always felt more sensual for Ann. It had also been used on previous occasions to blindfold her. The first time they had used the blindfold Ann couldn't believe how much it aroused her. Ann blushed every time she saw her wife in that cravat due to the memories it evoked and the feeling that stirred between her legs that usually followed.

When her wife had introduced Ann to the strap on dong it nearly blew her mind. Initially she was not sure it was something she wanted or that it would fit inside her, it looked so big and intimidating. Anne used some oil and had been so patient and gentle with her. Of course Anne had worked her into a frenzy by licking her cum hole(an uncouth and common word she had overheard from one of the workmen talking about his wife, she blushed when she thought of its meaning).When Anne gently teased her entrance Ann was more than ready to take it and feel full with her wife's cock ( another vulgar word she had overheard). Ever so slowly Anne had eased the tip inside and did a few small slow movements in and out. After asking Ann if she was ok Anne began to slowly and gently thrust inside of her. The first time Ann only lasted a few minutes before climaxing, she had never felt so aroused and had grabbed the straps and her wife's arse to make sure every bit was in her and filling her hungry hole.  
They had used the strap-on a few time now and the last time Anne had strapped up and asked Ann to suck the dong before she fucked her with it. Ann looked at her wife and hesitantly opened her mouth around the cock and began to lick and suck it. This was wrong and degrading and it sent shivers of arousal through Ann. Anne had explained to her that the movement in the dong and straps rubbed on her clit and was very pleasurable for her.  
When Ann had climaxed she collapsed on the bed panting and stared at her wife through her blonde hair. Anne slowly pulled out of her wife and pointed to the cock. For the second time that day Ann took the dong in her mouth but this time it was wet with her juices and she eagerly licked and sucked it all clean. This is wicked Ann thought and rubbed her clit as she sucked whilst looking into her wife's penetrating brown eyes. How filthy and unladylike I must look to Anne, judging by the sneer on her face she must enjoy this as much as I. 

Ann couldn't believe how much she had changed and had experienced at the hands of her wife. When they first started their courtship Ann had been naive and did not know what she desired or even pleased her. She allowed her wife to educate her and was content to take what Anne offered her. Now she was more able to voice what she desired and more and more it was very dirty and not what a lady of her position should request. Her wife was always more than willing to agree to her every desire and it always seemed to ignite her lust as well.

Anne always talked in a more vulgar way to her now during their lovemaking . A few weeks ago she informed Ann that she enjoyed fucking Ann whilst she was on all 4s as she could then watch her titties bounce while she pounded her pussy. This made Ann break out in a blush that spread all over her body. How could her wife utter such things, it was scandalous. Speaking of her tits Anne loved nothing more than Ann straddled over her and putting her tits in her face or sweeping across her face like the pendulum of a clock, 'tittyface' as they called it was one of Anne's favourite ways of being woken up by her wife.

Only last week Anne had fucked her hard and when she came her wife had removed her fingers from her cunt( another new word from the workmen, it was soooo vulgar). She had watched her wife as she was about to wipe her fingers on the blanket but stopped and looked at Ann with a smirk, Anne held her dripping wet fingers to Ann's mouth. Without taking her eyes from her beloved Ann sucked her own arousal from her wife's fingers, unsurprisingly she felt a flush of desire and moaned then was fucked again. 

Anne slipped 2 fingers in her Little Ones slick wet pussy and slowly thrusted them in and out. It felt so good to be filled again and Ann immediately pushed herself back onto Anne's long digits. Anne took one of the fingers out and pushed her thumb in coating it with Ann's slick arousal, she removed it and immediately replaced it with her finger. 

Ann was watching Anne's face in the mirror and noticed she had a dreamy faraway expression on her face." I was wondering if we may try something new, of course you can always say no if you want. I would never do anything to you that I didn't think you would enjoy. I want to try a cheeky finger up your bottom. I will be gentle and it won't hurt, I can promise you it will give you the most intense orgasm."

Ann looked at her wife and considered it. She had never thought of having anything go up her bottom hole but she trusted Anne and if she thought she would enjoy it she probably would.

"What if I don't like it or if it hurts, I don't want to disappoint you", Ann murmured in a low voice. Anne kissed her bottom cheeks and told her she would stop immediately if she instructed her to do so. This reassurance appeased Ann and she nodded her head in consent. 

Anne opened the oil and coated her thumb with it. She brought it to Ann's puckered hole and gently began to stroke it and tease it. "Right Adney I need you to relax, I am going to slowly push the tip into you. You will feel a little pressure but if it starts to hurt then you must tell me straight away". Gently her wife continued to stroke and push into her hole until she could see the tip disappear inside of the hole. Ann was panting and her breath caught in her throat as she felt pressure in her bottom. 

Anne continued to push into her wife's tight ring and she felt her body tingling with arousal as she watched the knuckle of her thumb disappear inside. It was slow and gentle, Anne had to fight the urge not to plunge her thumb in and take her. 

The moaning and panting emanating from the younger woman was driving Anne crazy and her own arousal was like a battering ram in her lower regions. This was one of the dirtiest and hottest things she had done to Ann and she loved how receptive her wife was to it. The desire to touch herself was getting more demanding and intense by the minute. 

When Anne felt her wife had begun to relax a little she began to move her fingers in the cunt and her thumb in slow thrusts. The young woman was moaning loudly with each movement. "Oh my lord that is amazing don't stop I beg of you". Suddenly Ann heard her wife spit and felt a warm wetness in her bottom hole, did she actually just do that? "You are wicked and that is just filthy". It came out in gasps as Ann was struggling to have a comprehensive thought and speech was almost an impossibility. Anne knew that she didn't need any extra lubrication but she was feeling dirty. She watched as the spit bubbled around her thumb and seeped inside of the tight hole, her thumb helping push it inside. 

Anne began to increase the speed and pressure of the thrust and knew Ann was going to come when a warm and wet feeling engulfed her thumb and her tight arsehole relaxed slightly then her wife was screaming her name again and again. Ann shuddered and flopped on the bed panting, very slowly Anne pulled her thumb and fingers from their respective holes. 

Ann felt unable to move or have any comprehensive thought, she watched as her wife went to wash her hands. Big blue eyes followed her every movement, Ann's mouth felt dry and the saliva thick within her mouth. When the older woman returned to the bed she immediately snuggled into her wife and held her in a tight embrace. 

"You were right" Ann managed to whisper, " that was so intense and wonderful. I like it when you teach me new things". " I like being your teacher Adney", Anne gently caressed her face and kissed her. "Anne what do you call what we just did, I'm hoping we could do it again it was just amazing". 

"Mmmm I call it bowling as in you know a bowling ball". Miss walker thought she would never slip her digits into a bowling ball again without thinking of what had just occurred.

Anne needed her release and her wife was happy to oblige. The older woman was pushed onto her back and Ann slowly caressed her hand over the taut chest and tweaked an erect nipple. A gasp fell from her partners lips and Ann gently squeezed the breast. Her hand continued to slowly travel down the smooth skin until it reached the thatch of hair. Unsurprisingly it was soaked with Anne's arousal. 

It always drove Anne wild when her wife teased her wet lips and she thrusted her hips to encourage Ann to go lower. Slowly Ann teased her entrance with a finger. Anne couldn't take anymore.

"Oh my lord Ann please I beg of you stop teasing me and fuck me, you are getting me in such a frenzy". Anne was dismayed at the needy tone of her voice, she didn't like to feel she had lost even a small amount of authority but she couldn't help it. There was a fire between her legs and it needed quenching right now. 

Ann smiled at her wife's impatience and plunged her 2 fingers in the sopping wet cunt. She thrilled at the pleasurable moan emitted from her wife's mouth and how she arched her back. Miss Walker kissed her beloveds breast and then began to suck and nibble at the nipple whilst moving her fingers slowly in and out of her wife. She repositioned herself in the strong and muscular thighs of the great Anne Lister. Looking at her wife for consent Ann was thrilled to see the usually controlled woman in disarray. Her face was sweaty and she was in such a depth of desire that she seemed lost in the moment. 

Smiling to herself Ann kissed her wife's clit and then began sucking and lapping at it. The noise emanating from her wife was loud and guttural, it was a primitive sort of grunting and mewing. She reached up and roughly grabbed a breast and began to pull and twist it. This was an amazing feeling for the younger woman as Anne had only let her pleasure her a few times, this was by far the most intense. Ann began a faster and harder pace with her fingers and mouth and was rewarded with Anne screaming her name repeatedly as her orgasm was ripped out of her in breathy moans. 

Ann Walker straddled her wife and kissed her lips. The taste of herself on Ann's lips made Anne moan again. The 2 woman lay there entwined in each other's arms enjoying the intimacy after such a frenzied sex session. 

Mmmm come to think of it Anne thought I haven't been bowling in awhile perhaps we could go to the bowling alley one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story. If you have any comments or suggestions let me know xxx


End file.
